La vida en la vecindad
by DiverVicky
Summary: Mis momentos en la vecindad, ps bueno, en Facebook, Wattpad y Fanfiction muchas personas lo hacen y me piden que lo haga así pues.
1. Conociéndonos

Mis momentos en la vecindad.

Hola, soy Victoria, tengo 11 años, vengo de Venezuela y me mudé a una pequeña vecindad en México junto con mi mamá, mi abuela, mi hermana, mi sobrinito y mi hermanito el cuál no había nacido. La renta era algo aceptable y era cómoda.

Les contaré cómo es la vida en la vecindad y cómo pasé mis primeros momentos allí.

-¿A cuánto es la renta, señor Barriga? –Dice mi mamá, un poco burlona por el nombre de aquel señor.

-Depende, si es una habitación simple, serían 50 pesos. Si es una habitación buena, de 80 a 100 pesos.

-Quiero una de 100 pesos, por favor. –Mi madre siempre fue muy perfeccionista.

-¡Este es el sitio perfecto! –Dije yo, ¡Era genial! Cerca había una Iglesia, una Escuela…

Mi madre me fue a inscribir en la Escuela del Profesor Jirafales, porque todavía no empezaban las clases.

Al día siguiente, llegué yo a la escuela, y el Profesor dijo:

-Niños, les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera Victoria, se acaba de mudar de Venezuela porque su país ya no es un sitio adecuado para vivir.

-¡Hola, Victoria! –Dicen todos a coro.

Entonces, al final, hay un niño con un sombrerito azul volteado para arriba, pantalón con peto amarillo y azul y tenía los ojos bien abiertos, fue el único que no dijo una palabra, de repente, se le salieron unas palabras de la boca:

-¡Qué linda es!

Entonces, él empuja al niño vestido de marinerito que estaba sentado a su lado y me invita a sentarme con él. El profesor me dijo que me fuera a sentar al lado de él y yo acepté.

Se la pasaba mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo. Le pregunte en secreto a una niña de vestido rosa y una muñeca:

-¿Siempre actúa así?-

-Sólo cuando le gusta alguien.-

-…

De repente, el profesor dice:

-Godinez, ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia miras tanto a Victoria así?

-Porque es muy linda… Digo, digo…

Yo lo miré asombrada y con la boca abierta. Todos en el salón gritaron: ¡Le gusta, le gusta!

El profesor dice:

-Silencio… Silencio… ¡SI-LEN-CIO!

En la salida, cuando todos se iban a sus casas…

-¡Hola! –Dice el niño.

-Uh… ¿Hola? –Digo yo.

-Me dicen Godinez porque ese es mi apellido, me preguntaba…

Pero antes de que pudiera completar su pregunta, vino mi abuela con mi sobrinito de 2 años a buscarte…

-Viene mi abuela, por cierto, me llamo Victoria, tengo 11 años y estoy en tu grado porque repetí 2 años seguidos, y sí, podemos ser mejores amigos.

-¿Él es tu amigo? –Pregunta mi abuela.

-Sí, le dicen Godinez.

-Bueno, ¡Chao pues!

-Chao… -Repica él.

En la vecindad…

Yo estaba sentada comiéndome una torta de jamón, era raro comer algo que no hacían mucho en mi país, entonces me di cuenta de que había un niño atrás de mí, viendo mi ''torta''.

-¿Quieres? –Le ofrecí.

-¡Sí! –Dijo el pobre niño, parecía hambriento.

Él se la devoró.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Vivo aquí. En el patio de la vecindad.

-¿Eres pobre?

-Sí.

Me dio un poco de lástima el pobre chico. Al menos yo no tenía frío en la noche.

-Espera. –Le dije yo.

Volví con una cobija azul vieja pero que aún abrigaba, no la usábamos y no tengo idea de porque la trajimos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunté.

-Me dicen el Chavo, pero me llamo…

Pero de repente, llega un niño vestido de marinero, con una gran torta de jamón. Parecía que la lucía por sobre la del Chavo.

-Mira Chavo, tengo una gran torta de jamón ¡Y no te doy!

-Pues a mí no me importa porque yo tengo una más rica aquí y me la dio Victoria.

-Emmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Federico, pero todos me dicen Quico.

En eso llegó Godinez.

-¡Victoria! Por fin te encuentro, me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi…

-¿Te importa? –Le dije a Quico, que nos miraba muy chismoso.

-No, síganle, síganle. –Nos dijo él.

Nos fuimos al otro lugar y él por fin me logró preguntar:

-Victoria, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

-¿Qué?

-Que si quisieras ser mi novia, porque yo sí. –Me susurró.

-¿Qué? ¡Habla más duro!

-Que si quieres ser mi novia.

-Bueno, déjame pensarlo.

A mí no me dejaban tener novio, pero no le iba a decir que no.

En mi casa…

-Tienes que juntarte con menos niños y más niñas. –Aclaró mi mamá.

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Las únicas niñas que hay aquí son Patty, la Popis, la Chilindrina y Malicha! Y casi no me caen bien…

-Pero tienes que juntarte más con ellas.

-Pero al menos ya soy amiga de Patty, el Chavo y Godinez…

Me estaban llamando de la calle, parecían los niños que siempre me llamaban para jugar en la vecindad.

-¿Me llaman?

-No, nadie te llama. –Dice mi abuela.

-Voy a salir.

-No vas a salir.

Pero igual salí.

-¡Victoria! ¿Quieres juegar Beisbol? –Me pregunta Godinez.

-No me dejan jugar esos deportes. –Le digo yo.

-¿Y Básquet? ¿Futbol?

-No, solamente Kickinball o Vóleibol. Y no me justa el KickinBall.

-Espera, iré a buscar mi pelota.

-Está bien. –Dije y me senté en las escaleras.

-Qué extraño, estoy segura de que dejé mi plancha aquí… -Dijo Doña Clotilde.

-A mí también me robaron la plancha. –Dijo Don Ramón.

-¡Y desaparecieron mis calzones! –Dijo la mamá de Quico.

-¡Miren, hay una plancha dentro del barril del chavo!

Godinez tenía la pelota en la mano y vino un niño que he oído que se llama Ñoño.

-¡Ratero! –Le dijo Godinez.

-¡Godinez! –Le reclamé.

-Lo siento…

Todos empezaron a decirle Ratero al Chavo.

Al día siguiente…

Estaba la Popis, Quico, la Chilindrina, yo, Ñoño y Godinez en el patio, Godinez a cada rato revisaba el barril del Chavo con la esperanza de que apareciera

-¡No puedo creer que se haya ido! –Dijo Godinez llorando.

-Godinez, no llores, si lloras voy a llorar…

-Está bien… Trataré… ¡No puedo! –Dijo llorando y abrazándome.

-Tranquilo, sabes cómo es el Chavo, volverá…

-¡Desapareció mi plancha!

-¿Cómo?

-Hace 5 minutos estaba aquí, y desapareció…

-¡Me alegra! ¡Eso quiere decir que el Chavo no es el Ratero!

-Pero a Jesús lo crucificaron por entre 2 rateros. –Dice el Chavo.

-¡Chavito! –Dicen todos alegres.

Nos contó que se fue a confesarse a la Iglesia y rezó por que el Ratero se vuelva bueno. El Padre le dijo que podía volver a la Vecindad con la frente muy alta, nos empezamos a burlar porque él es un enano.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con tu novia, Godinez? –Pregunta el Chavo.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡¿LES DIJISTE?!

-Tienen que darse un beso para poder ser novios… -Dice el menso de Quico.

-Está bien…

…

-Eso fue asqueroso.

-Todo por culpa de Quico.

-No te juntes con él. –Dice Godinez.


	2. ¡No te vayas, Victoria!

Mis momentos en la Vecindad 2

Victoria se va de la vecindad

Estábamos en educación física y los varones estaban jugando Futbol Americano. El Chavo tenía la pelota y Godinez lo estaba siguiendo. De repente, el Chavo le dio un puñetazo a Godinez que se calló al piso y el Chavo se fue corriendo.

-¡Godinez! ¿Estás bien?

-No, ¿Qué no ves?

-Te dejó rojo…

-Ni modo que me vaya a dejar azul.

En el salón…

Le hablábamos al Chavo de cómo le daba la Garrotera y Godinez le mostró, el Chavo pensó que a Godinez le había dado la Garrotera, agarró la jarra de agua fría que tenía el profesor, y se la echó a Godinez.

-Qué… ¡Me mojaste! ¡Y en Diciembre!

-Pero tenías la Garrotera…

-¡Sólo te estaba enseñando cómo te ponías tú cuando te dabas la Garrotera, menso!

-¿Y qué tiene que sea Dicembre?

-¡Que hace frío!

Empezamos a hacer la tarea de Geografía, y Godinez se mantenía la cabeza cubierta con un suéter que él trajo, y su cabeza estaba recostada en la mesa junto con sus brazos. Todos lo mirábamos y le pregunte:

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Sí.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Me duelen los oídos, la cabeza y la garganta, y también no puedo respirar, se me tapó la nariz y tengo ganas de estornudar…

-Déjenlo, tal vez sólo finge para no hacer la tarea –Dice el metiche de Quico.

-Es cierto. –Dice Ñoño.

-Oigan, me pueden decir… ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia todos miran la meza de Godinez?

-Se siente mal –Dije yo.

-Ah sí, se siente mal, voy a ver. De seguro todo lo hace para no estudiar –Dice el profesor, se mantenía escéptico.

Cuando levantó el suéter, Godinez tenía los alrededores de los ojos y de la nariz todos rojos como si hubiera acabado de llorar.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te mojaste? –El profesor le tocó la frente. – ¡Y estás hirviendo de la fiebre!

-Ps cuál hirviendo si lo que yo tengo es frío.

-Ah, no Godinez, cuando alguien tiene fiebre está caliente por fuera pero se siente frío. Y… ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Es que no tenía ánimos de hablar ni de moverme…

-Espérenme, voy con Godinez a la enfermería, ya regreso.

Todos se quedaron viendo cómo el profesor se llevaba a Godinez…

En la vecindad…

-¡Victoria! –Dice mi mamá.

-Ahorita voy.

-¡Ahorita no, ya!

-¡Voy!

-¿Qué no te he dicho que no quería que te juntaras con ese estúpido?

-Pero…

-¡Nada! ¡Te metes inmediatamente!

Llega la Chilindrina y me ve molesta, y me pregunta:

-¿Qué pasó, Victoria?

-Que mi mamá no me deja juntarme con Godinez.

-¿Y porqué?

-Porque quiere que me junte con las niñas.

Ese día no pude dormir.

En la escuela, en recreo, el profesor Jirafales salió a la salida con los niños. Nos quedamos un rato ahí, cuando de repente, llega… ¡Mi papá!

-Hija, ya vine a buscarte… ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

Me encontró bailando un baile con Godinez en el que se debían hacer volteretas, pero traía vestido y se me notaban mucho los calzones.

-Vente para acá. –Dice mi papá.

Yo, asustada, abrazo a Godinez. Se ve que él tiene miedo también.

-Vente para acá. –Me agarra de un brazo y yo estiro mi mano hacia Godinez.

En la vecindad…

-Bien, ya te despediste de tu familia, ahora vámonos.

-Espera papá, quiero despedirme de mis amigos.

-Sí pero rápido.

-¡Godinez! –Corrí abrazándolo, y miré a los demás.

-Patty, tú serás siempre la mejor amiga que tuve, ¡Seguida de la Chilindrina, Popis y Malicha!

-Ñoño, gracias por ser yo la única a la que le des la mitad de tus golosinas. En serio.

Ñoño empieza a llorar, fuimos muy buenos amigos y vecinos.

-Chavo, tú me enseñaste que sin dinero se puede ser feliz, ¡Gracias!

-Pipipipipipipi…

-Quico, por fin te volviste más agradecido, te felicito.

Quico fue a su rincón a llorar.

-Y Godinez… ¡Eres el mejor novio que he tenido!

Pero mi papá estaba escuchando todo. Él no me dejaba tener novio por ser muy pequeña.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Dijo mi padre.

De inmediato me aferré a Godinez y lo abracé. Tenía miedo de lo que mi papá le pudiera hacer a Godinez.

Mi papá me agarra del brazo y me lleva al auto. Miro a mis amigos con cara de desesperación y estaba asustada.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero que tengas novio, tú eres muy pequeña. ¿No ves? Los niños de allá parecen adultos y los adultos parecen y actúan como retrasados. ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Y qué sabes tú si son unos locos?

-Papá, he vivido entre insectos del tamaño de ratas y ratas del tamaño de gatos, puedo con una vecindad extraña. Los niños de la República Dominicana y de Venezuela no son iguales a los de México.

Mi padre no me respondió nada y llegamos al aeropuerto. Me dormí en el avión. No podía creer que en tan sólo 4 meses yo ya me había encariñado tanto de eso, de ayudar a Doña Florinda a tender y des tender la ropa y también con su restaurante, de ayudar a Jaimito el Cartero a entregar todas sus cartas a tiempo y a subir su bicicleta, de ayudar a Doña Clotilde con los recados, a defender a Don Ramón de los golpes que Doña Florinda le acomoda y de ayudar a el señor Barriga a cobrar la renta.

Unas cuantas horas después…

Habíamos llegado al nuevo domicilio, era algo así como una vecindad pero más pequeña.

Un día después

-Esto es tan… diferente… -Dije yo.

-Sí.

-Espera… ¡Faltan sólo días para navidad! Estamos a 16 de diciembre y mañana nacerá mi hermano, ¡Quiero ir a verlo!

-¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno.

En la vecindad…

-¿Vicky no ha venido? –Pregunta Patty.

-No. Pero me urge que venga, ¡Es víspera de Navidad! –Exclama Ñoño.

-¿De quién hablan?

Todos voltean y me ven a mí.

-¡Vicky! –Grita Godinez, y todos me rodean y me abrazan. Si fue así conmigo que soy nueva aquí, ya me imagino cómo se pondrían si fuera el Chavo.

-¿Me trajiste una torta de jamón? –Pregunta el Chavo tranquilo.

-No te traje una torta de jamón.

El Chavo se pone triste.

-¡Te traje 20!

Saqué una sesta llena de tortas de jamón y todos fueron a agarrar una, excepto el Chavo, le di 2 de esas y de las más grandes.

-¡Gracias Vicky!

-Te extrañé, Godinez. ¡Los extrañé a todos!

-Nosotros también. –Me dice la Chilindrina.

-Malicha, ¿Cómo esta Don Ramón? Digo, como eres su ahijada… -Le pregunté.

-Está un poco enfermo, pero no tanto.

-¡Victoria, has regresado! No sabes cuánto me costó hacer mi trabajo y subir mi bicicleta sin ti. –Dice Jaimito.

-Con que ya llegaste, bienvenida.- Me dijo Doña Florinda sonriendo.

-No me acostumbraba a no recibir tus respuestas inteligentes en el aula, Victoria. –Me dijo el Profesor Longaniza… Digo, Jirafales.

-Ya la vecindad estaba triste sin una niña inteligente y obediente como tú. –Dice Doña Clotilde mirando a los otros niños.

-Veo que has llegado, Victoria. No le cobraré la renta a tu casa por un año, ese es el pago por ayudarme siempre con la renta. –Me felicita el señor Barriga.

-¡Don Ramón! –Digo yo, estaba emocionada de ver a un hombre del que me había hecho amiga.

-¡Llegaste! Díganme que no es una alucinación mía, ¡Que alguien me pellizque!

-Bueno. –Dice el Chavo, pellizcando a Don Ramón. Y este, como siempre, le da un coscorrón.

-Bueno, pero ¿Por qué volviste? Yo pensé que tenías mejor vida allá que aquí. –Me pregunta Quico.

-Los extrañaba, además de que ya nació mi hermano.

-Por cierto, Vicky, toma, te regalo esto. ¡Feliz Navidad adelantada! –Me dijo la chilindrina dándome una muñequita de trapo con un vestido verde remendado con un pedazo de trapo pequeño en el medio de color azul oscuro con lunares azules claro, dos coletas y ojos de botones, uno azul oscuro y otro verde claro. También tenía la boca cosida con hilo rojo/vino tinto y la nariz era un triángulo naranja. (Ya se parece a la Anabelle original D:)

-¡Es la hermana de Serafina! –Afirma la Popis.

-¡Gracias, está muy bonita! –Les digo yo.

-Yo la cosí con mi tía Florinda y la Chilindrina le puso el relleno. –Declaró la Popis.

-Ya extrañaba esta vecindad y a todos ustedes, especialmente a Godinez.

-¿Y cómo llamaras a la muñequita? –Me pregunta Patty.

-Creo que la llamaré Bonnie.

-¡Qué lindo nombre! –Dice Malicha.

-¡Gracias!... ¡Mamá!

-¡Mi vida!

-Quiero ver a mi hermano.

-Está en la casa, ven a verlo.

Saludé a todos mis familiares y vi a mi hermano. Salí y dije:

-¡Hay un nuevo integrante en la vecindad!

Y todos vinieron a la casa y les dimos a probar las Hallacas y el Pan de Jamón, platos típicos en Venezuela.

Victoria Valentina Batista Gutierrez


	3. Tragedia

Capítulo 3:

Era el cumpleaños de 8 años del Chavo y hasta ahora el único regalo que había recibido además de los zapatos nuevos que le compré y la torta de jamón también mía, fue un montón de lluvia, frío y… Soledad. Las otras personas de la vecindad sabían que él cumplía años pero parecía no interesarles. Él buscaba entre la basura un pedazo de cartón para cubrir el agujero de su barril por la lluvia y el frío y entonces un carro llega descontrolado y…

-¡Auxilio! ¡Profesor Jirafales! ¡Usted que es fuerte puede venir a alzar…

-¿Eh? –Dijo, estaba hipnotizado por Doña Florinda. Lo halé de una mano y justo en ese momento llegaba el Señor Barriga.

-¿No les he dicho que no se estacionen dentro de la vecindad?

-¡Atropellaron al Chavo!

-¡Chanfle!... Esperen, esperen… ¿Cómo sé que no es una broma de ustedes? Me hicieron esta misma broma Quico y el Chavo y terminamos culpando a Don Ramón.

-Porque somos testigos. –Dice Paty con Malicha y la Popis.

-Pues si Paty lo dice es verdad.

-Todo es culpa suya… -Dije yo.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Ven lo que pasa cuando dejan a un niño inocente a su suerte?! Nadie fue capaz de alimentarlo, de vestirlo, de darle un hogar... Prefieren irse de parranda o engreír y engordar más a sus hijos... ¡Son unos mensos!

-¡Mírala eh, mírala eh! –Dice el gordo de Ñoño.

Entonces vi que los hombres que estaban en el auto discutían por quedarse o irse. El más chaparro decía que deberían quedarse y los otros tres decían que deberían irse. Uno gordo parecido al señor Barriga, otro parecido al Profesor Jirafales y el otro parecido a Don Ramón. Se quedaron y dijeron:

-Mi nombre es Chómpiras, este es el Botijas, el Peterete y el Cuajináis y… Perdón, lo que pasa es que los policí…

-¿Los venían persiguiendo la policía?

El que se parecía a Don Ramón (El Peterete) le mostró un peine pequeño y el gordo nos dijo:

-No, la policía nos distrajo y chocamos con… ¿¡Un niño!?

-¿Ven? Les dije que sería buena idea bajarnos.

Se apresuraron a llevar al Chavo al hospital y el Doctor Chapatín dice:

-Si sobrevive, será un milagro.

Y yo digo:

-Oh… Y ahora, ¿Quién podrá ayudarlo?

-¡Yo!

-¡El Chapulín Colorado!

-¡No contaban con mi astucia!

-¡Qué bien que vienes, Chapulín! Fíjate que acaban de atropellar al Chavo…

-¿Quién?

-Al Chavo, un niño sin casa en la vecindad.

-¿No tiene padres?

-Sí tengo, lo que pasa es que no me los han presentado.

-¡Chavito, despertaste!

-Me duele mucho la cadera…

-Chavito, te la rompiste. Estarás en silla de ruedas por unos meses.

-¿Ese es el Chapulín Colorado?

-¡Sí Chavito!

-¡No contaban con mi astucia!

Entonces el Chapulín le dejó un autógrafo, la colección completa de sus revistas y una torta de jamón.

Esa noche, en mi casa, estaba cenando y estaba muy molesta.

-Esto es culpa de todos.

-Siee, ¿Por qué? –Dice mi mamá con su acento Venezolano.

-¡¿Ven lo que pasa cuando dejan a un niño inocente a su suerte?! Nadie fue capaz de alimentarlo, de vestirlo, de darle un hogar... Prefieren irse de parranda y engreír y engordar más a sus hijos... ¡Son unos mensos! Me cansé de tanta injusticia, de tanta maldad, mira por la ventana. Ese huérfano que ustedes ven ahí con un yeso en el brazo y una silla de ruedas, llevando frío, lluvia, soledad, sed, hambre, es el mismo que se ha aguantado esto por más de 4 años. Por lo menos el chico que lo atropelló cargó con la mayoría de los gastos.

-Pero dile que entre.

-Bueno, le daré lo que hay en el microondas. ¡Chavito!

-¿Mande?

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Te puedo dar comida.

-…¡Zas, zas! Y que yo iba a tu casa… Y luego… Y que tú…. Y que yo…. ¡Zas!

Entré con el Chavo a mi casa y le dimos algo de pasta con albóndigas y salsa de tomate. Luego, se bañó (A cuestas, pero se bañó) Y se durmió en el sofá así que le puse la cobija azul que yo le había regalado.

En la mañana siguiente…

-¡Chavo! ¡Chavito!

-Mande.

-Te conseguí un departamento, el departamento número 8, ahí vivía una anciana pero murió así que el Señor Barriga y yo decidimos dejártela a ti sin renta.

-¿Ahí estará el fantasma de la señora?

-No, Chavo. Ahí sólo hay una mesa, 2 sillas, una cama con la cobija azul que te regalé, una mesita de noche, una alfombra y dos bombillos nuevos.

Entonces el Chavo fue a su nueva casa.


	4. Vicente Chambón

Parte 4

Estaba yo con Malicha en el patio de la vecindad jugando con su muñequita que yo era la tía de su hija y ella era la mamá, entonces llega Quico y con su pelota destroza toda la mesita de té de Malicha.

-¡Ya vas a ver, te voy a acusar con mi padrino!

-Y yo con tu mamá. ¡Doña Florinda!

-Dime, Victoria.

-Quico rompió los juguetes de té de Malicha con su pelota.

-¿Y cuánto valen?

-Creo que 120 pesos según vi yo en la tienda.

-Ok, toma.

-¡Malicha! ¡Doña Florinda nos pagó la tasa de té!

-Bueno. Te daré 60 pesos a ti y 60 pesos a mí.

-Le daré 4 pesos al Chavo.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que se compre una torta de jamón.

Le di 4 pesos al Chavo para que se compre una torta de jamón y luego vamos a la escuela. Jugamos muy temprano porque calculé mal mi despertador y llegó a las otras casas.

-Pasaré la lista.

-¡Presente!

-Elizabeth, ¿Tú eres la lista?

-No, es la mensa. –Dice Cándida.

-Victoria.

-Presente, profe.

-Chavo. –

-Aquí estoy.

-No se dice aquí estoy, se dice presente, menso. –Dice Quico.

-Presente, menso.

-¿¡Qué?!... Bueno, bueno… Ñoño.

-Perdón profesor, llegué tarde, presente.

-Cándida.

-Presente, aquí estoy.

-Malicha.

-¡PRESENTE!

-… Popis.

-Presedte, querido profesot. –Dijo con su voz gangosa.

-Chilindrina.

-Presidente.

-Quico.

-Presente, papi… Digo, profesor.

-Paty.

-¡Presente!

-Godínez.

-…

-¡Godínez!

-¡Yo no fui!

…

-Bien niños, hoy vamos a ver el tema de la Pediculosis. Es una enfermedad ocasionada por los piojos… Victoria, qué lindo gorro.

-Gracias, profesor.

-Pero nunca vienes con gorro ¿Qué te sucede?

-Profesor…

-Tienes piojos.

-Botellita de Jerez, todo lo que digas será al revés.

-No tienes que tener pena, Victoria. Todos acá hemos tenido piojos alguna vez. Y más el Chavo.

-¿Quién tiene piojos? –Dice molesto el Chavo.

-…Tranquilo, Chavo.

-Oigan, se me olvidaba decirles que el reportero Vicente Chambón del Diario de la Chicharra va a venir a la vecindad para una entrevista con su compañera Cándida

-¡Se llama como yo! –Dice Cándida.

-Cállate Cándida. –Dice Ellizabeth.

-Y les cuento que también se volvió a escapar el Chaparrón Bonaparte con su amigo Lucas Tañeda mientras todos estaban distraídos viendo el partido de Futbol del Chanfle por la televisión… ¡Y eso queda cerca de la vecindad!

-Hay que tener la vecindad cerrada entonces.

-Pero ¿Qué pasará con Chambón?

-Tocará la puerta, y preguntaremos quién es.

Luego de estudiar sobre la Pediculosis, él dijo:

-¿Y de qué dije que íbamos a estudiar ayer?

-¡De Cristóbal Colón! –Dijeron todos a coro.

-¡El que se fue al mar y quedó pelón! –Dijo Godínez.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Qué te pasa, Godínez?

-Es que estoy muy emocionado con lo de Chamba.

-¡Chambón!

-Bueno. Y también por lo de la creación del parque de la esquina. Yo iré.

-Le pediré permiso a mi mamá para ir.

Después de la escuela, fui a la inauguración del parque con todos los niños. Malicha, Paty, Cándida, Elizabeth, Ñoño, Quico, Godínez, la Chilindrina, la Popis, la nueva sobrinita de Doña Clotilde, Yo y conmigo fue el Chavo del 8. Luego fue Vicente Chambón a entrevistar al señor Barriga y le dio muy buena calificación a la vecindad ya que antes de irnos la dejamos bien bonita.


	5. Los padres de Godínez

Capítulo 5.

Oigan, para los que quieren saber cómo soy en la serie, soy morena, cabello alborotado y rizado (Chino), uso vestido blanco con rayas verdes y llevo en el pelo un cintillo blanco.

El Maistro Longaniza había mandado examen de inglés y yo era un poco buena en el inglés, pero Godínez era un asco. Estaba en el patio trasero enseñándole algo de inglés y…

-¿Cómo se dice hola en Inglés?

-Hello.

-Hay otra forma de decirlo…

-¿Jelou?

-No, Hi.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Dijiste '' ¡Ay!''

-No dije Ay, dije Hi. Se escribe ''Hi'' Y se dice ''Jai''.

-Ah…

Después de enseñarle TODO lo que sabía, lo cual me costó mucho, terminamos de hacer la tarea y fuimos a jugar.

-¡A que no me atrapas!

-¡Para que te lo veas que sí!

Yo corrí y estaba llegando el Señor Barriga, Godínez chocó contra él y la bola de manteca esa le dijo:

-Resulta que ahora el Chavo no es el que me recibe con un golpe…

-Perdón, es que yo estaba…

-Vete de aquí.

-Pero yo…

-Vete.

-Yo…

-Vete.

-Es que…

-¡Vete!

Godínez agachó la cabeza y se fue al patio trasero.

-Oye Victoria, ¿No sabes si está Don Ramón?

-Sí, pero no está.

-Como siempre. ¿Dónde está?

-Está trabajando tiempos extra para no tener que trabajar después.

-La persona más floja que he visto.

-Chanfle…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado el Chavo en su nueva casa?

-2 Meses y medio… Ah, y se me olvidaba decirte, otras personas quieren venir a habitar la casa y tendré que sacar al Chavo.

-Oh… Qué mal…

-Sí, lo sé, pero estas personas…

-Ya, ya. ¿Usted no ha visto al Profesor Jirafales?

-No.

-Ayer no fue a la escuela, tuvimos un suplente.

-Creo que está un poco enfermo.

Llegó el Chavo llorando y le pregunto:

-¿Qué te pasó, Chavito?

-Unos mensos me sacaron de mi casa…

-Chavito, esos son los nuevos vecinos…

-Pipipipipipipi…

El Chavo se fue zapateando molesto y por accidente le pego al señor Barriga en la panza, y dijo:

-¡Tenía que ser el Chavo del Ocho!

-Fue sin querer queriendo…

-Yo me voy…

-Y tú qué. –Le dice el Señor Barriga al Chavo del 8.

-Bueno, yo soy huérfano. Pero con tal de tener una mamá, me conformaría con la de Victoria.

-¡Jajaja, hijo! -Dijo riéndose mi mamá.

-Mamá, no seas cruel con el Chavo… -Le dije yo.

-Bueno, estoy aquí para cobrarle la renta, señora Gutiérrez.

-Tome.

Fui con Quico y él estaba leyendo una historieta del Chapulín Colorado. Le dije:

-Cuando termines, ¿Me la prestas?

-NO.

-Pues al cabo que ni quería.

Al final me encontré a la Popis y yo estaba leyendo un libro. Ella me lo quitó y me preguntó con su voz gangosa:

-¿Esto es ud libro?

-No, es una bomba atómica.

Ella lo soltó y yo le dije:

-Pues claro que es un libro, mensa. ¿Eres mensa o te haces?

-Ni cierto, yo no soy mensa ni me hago.

Eran las 7:30 de la noche, y entonces… Hubo un apagón.

-Qué demonios… -Dije yo.

-Algo explotó. –Dijo mi hermana.

-Yo lo oí. –Dije yo de nuevo.

Salimos y todos estaban afuera viendo que uno de los cables más importantes había explotado.

-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta Godínez, todavía sin sus pijamas pero obviamente medio dormido.

-El único que estaba acá era el Chavo. –Dijo Doña Clotilde.

-Chavo….Tú eres el único que pudo haber roto esos cables–Pregunta Don Ramón.

-¡No es cierto!

-Pero eres el único que estaba afuera.

-Pero yo no ando con 3 televisores, 4 ventiladores y 5 bombillos prendidos, mensos.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Digo… Es que ustedes gastan mucha energía, eso fue lo que nos enseñó el maistro Jirafales.

-El chavo tiene razón. –Dije yo.

Tuvimos que pasar una semana entera sin luz.

El día siguiente en la escuela…

-Cada familia hace cosas diferente. Por ejemplo, Godínez. ¿Qué haces en tu casa?

-Bueno, a las 4:00 o 3:00 me levanto para trabajar en construcciones con otros niños pobres cargando bloques grandes y pesadisísimos en una carreta de metal oxidado o poniendo pequeños bloques con cemento. Luego el dinero que gano mi mamá se lo gasta en joyas y ropa nueva y a la moda y mi papá va a apostar cosas y dinero con sus amigos y yo me quedo sólo en la casa y lo que me dejan para comer es un poco de sopa de pollo y algo de leche. Luego, teng horas de descanso para ir a la escuela y a las 12:30 del día o a las 10:25 de la noche vuelvo a la construcción o con otros niños pobres a pedir limosna y darles el dinero a mis padres para que se lo vuelvan a gastar, y me acuesto a dormir a las 12:00. Los sábados y domingos trabajo todo el día y toda la tarde y me quedo a dormir allá con muchos otros de aquellos niños. A veces me toca pedir limosna con un bebé que me entregan para ganar más dinero. No me hacen estudiar, es lo único bueno.

Todos los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos y el profesor Jirafales mira a la cámara y dice:

-Chanfle… Pobre chico. Godínez, me temo que tendré que enviarles un acta a tus padres para que se reúnan conmigo para hablarles sobre eso que me dijiste. No es bueno hacer eso a un niño de tu edad. Por eso es que no puedes estudiar…

-¿Por qué, maistrooo?

-Porque no es correcto lo que te hacen hacer, Godínez.

-No haga eso, maistrooo, que luego al que le dan de garrotazos y de nalgadas es a mí… Y me castigan.

-Chanfle… Godínez, ¿Te dan con un garrote?

-Sí, maistro. A veces, incluso, me dan con un cable.

Los niños se impresionaron más, especialmente yo.

-Pero Godínez, yo no concibo esto en un niño de tu edad… Después de clases los llamaré.

-Pero maistro…

-Perdón, Godínez. Pero esto es lo que hay que hacer.

Después de clases yo me quede espiando y el maestro llamó a los padres de Godínez y estos vinieron. Su madre estaba vestida como una mujer de esas que hay en los casinos y su padre como un verdadero hombre de las vegas (Con sombrero marrón y traje elegante marrón)

-Hola, cariño, aquí estás, hijo. Ve, espera afuera. –Dijo aquella mujer apretándole los cachetes a Godínez como fingiendo que le hace cariño, luego lo empuja para afuera y él cae en una silla.

-¿Qué quiere? –Dice el esposo de aquella mujer, la cual estaba fumando tabaco. –(Interpretado por Dani deVito)

-Muy buenas tardes, señor y señora Godínez, yo vengo aquí porque…

-Apresúrese, que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No puedo creer que los juegos de azar sean más importantes que su hijo.

-¿Le dijo? –Dijo aquella pelirroja mujer con cabello rizado.

-Este muchacho se las va a ver conmigo… -Dijo el hombre aquel.

-Señores, les digo que lo que hacen con su hijo no está bien. Llevarlo a pedir limosna y a trabajar en una construcción a plenas horas de la madrugada.

-¿Nos está diciendo cómo criar a nuestro hijo?

-No, señores. Pero esto no es sano para su hijo. No le hacen estudiar y lo envían a plenas horas de la madrugada a pedir limosna y a trabajar en construcciones para gastarse todo el dinero que él gana con tanto esfuerzo… Eso no lo concibo yo.

-Hablaremos. –Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Godínez.

-Los dejaré a solas con él. –Dijo el menso del profesor.

Pude ver que le decían:

-¿¡Estás loco?! ¡Nos pueden llevar a la cárcel! –Decía su padre mientras lo halaba de una oreja.

-Eres una vergüenza como hijo. –Dijo esa mujer fumándose otro porro de tabaco. –Si tan sólo fueras como tu hermano mayor.

-No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo, merezco que me castiguen.

-¿Con qué objeto, Godínez?

-Pues con el televisor, me lo apagan y…

-¡Hablo de por qué deberíamos castigarte! Lo hacemos y lo hacemos y no quieres aprender.

Lo tomaron de la muñeca y bruscamente se fueron con él todavía agarrado de la muñeca. Él tenía que medio correr para poder alcanzarlos ya que caminaban muy rápido con él agarrado del brazo.

Luego de eso, les conté todo a los niños de la vecindad y no les gustó. Pero Quico, como siempre, dijo:

-Por lo menos yo tengo una mamá buena. No como Godínez…

-¡Cállate, que lo haces sentir mal!

-¡Ay, bueno!

-Bueno, yo con tal de tener una mamá, me conformo con la de Vicky o Quico…

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Quico. -¡Pues para que te la veas, no te presto a mi mamá!

-Por cierto, Chavo, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la vecindad?

-Antes yo pensaba que nunca había tenido un papá pero luego mis amigos me explicaron que no podía ser así, porque todos tenemos un papá que antes de eso se acostó con nuestra mamá para tenernos. Entonces, sólo se acostó con ella y se fue. -Conocí a mi mamá, pero nomás tantito. Como ella tenía que trabajar, todos los días me llevaba a una casa que se llamaba guardería, y ahí me la pasaba yo hasta que mi mamá regresaba después a recogerme. Pero a veces le preguntaban: '' ¿Cuál es su hijo?'' y ella respondía: ''No sé, uno de esos'' Y le entregaban otro niño, quiero decir, uno que no era yo. Un día no pasó a recogerme. Y los demás días tampoco. Me llevaron a un orfanato y yo me escapé porque la señora Martina (La dueña del Orfanato) LE pegaba mucho a los niños. Lloré mucho cuando se murió mi amigo Chente. Luego llegué con unos niños que fumaban, se pasaban el cigarrillo uno a uno y me dieron a probar, yo tosí y muchos se rieron de mí y otros pocos me miraron como si me quisieran preguntar algo. Dos de ellos eran malabaristas y un día se murió uno de los malabaristas y estaba tirado en el piso con mucha sangre y yo me les escapé. Todavía suelo tener pesadillas con eso, y despierto sudando, respirando rápido, pálido y como si tuviera frío. –(Obviamente, lo que el Chavito quiso decir es que tiembla)- Luego, llegué a una calle no muy bonita y una anciana del edificio 8 en el mismo en el que yo viví hace poco tiempo me tuvo con ella y le temblaban mucho las manos. Un día, yo entré en la casa y ella estaba quietecita, quietecita. Ya no le temblaban las manos. Creo que la enterraron al día siguiente. Ella me decía que le recordaba a un nieto que ella tuvo. Yo la ayudaba con muchas cosas y siempre decía: ''Dios me haría un favor si me quitara este temblor de las manos. ''

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¡Chavito, yo creo que vi a tu mamá!

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí! Estaba colgando carteles que decían que su hijo se había perdido hace 4 años que se llamaba Rodolfo Pietro Filiberto Raffaelo Guglielmi y su apodo era el mismo que tú, ''Chavo''.

-¿Y en dónde?

-Cerca de aquí, por la guardería. ¿Quieres que te reúna con tu mamá?

-¡Zas, zas! Y que yo iba, y que… Y que mi mamá y yo… Salíamos a comer un helado y que… ¡Zas!


End file.
